


Please Don't Lose the Keys (I Won't Hold You Hostage)

by sinandmisery



Series: Swan Queen AU Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandmisery/pseuds/sinandmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Swan Queen Week, Day 3: Hostage // Regina and Emma decide to have a little fun, but Emma forgets about something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Lose the Keys (I Won't Hold You Hostage)

"Reginaaaaaa," Emma whines, her wrists tugging at the handcuffs wrapped around the bedpost.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Regina peers up from between Emma's legs, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Please," she begs, straining her hips toward Regina's mouth. She's been teased for close to an hour and knows it will take next to nothing to push her over the edge

Regina hums in thought, her lips mere centimeters from where Emma wants her most, but she refuses to give in. "Not yet," she decides, moving her mouth to the inside of Emma's thigh, kissing and nipping her way across sensitive flesh.

"Regina," Emma huffs again, the metal digging into her wrists.

"Patience, my dear. I hear it's a virtue."

"I only have..." Emma pauses and turns to look at the clock on Regina's nightstand. "Fifteen minutes before my lunch break is over."

"You're dating the newly reinstated Mayor," Regina says, her tongue tracing along the dip at the apex of Emma's thighs. "I'm sure she could come up with a few creative ways to reprimand you for your tardiness."

Emma lets out a strangled moan as the tip of Regina's tongue strokes exactly where she wants it.

"Besides, don't you think this is torture enough?"

Emma nods roughly, pressing harder against Regina's face. "Regina. Please."

*

"Emma."

Emma lifts her head slightly, looking at still naked Regina through half-lidded eyes. "Hmm?"

"Where are your keys?"

"On my belt," she says, closing her eyes once more and relishing in the feel of the last bit of vibrations under her skin.

"I'm _looking_ at your belt, dear," Regina says through gritted teeth, shaking Emma's pants to emphasize her point. "And there are no keys."

"What?!" Emma exclaims, eyes flying open. "Where... shit."

"I take it you remember where they are?" Regina asks, dropping the pants to the ground.

"Yes." Emma groans and drops her head back against the headboard. "They're with the cruiser keys which... David. David's driving the cruiser right now."

"And why, pray tell, is your father in possession of the keys for your handcuffs?"

"I keep them on the cruiser ring so I don't lose them," Emma says.

"I don't suppose you have a spare set?"

Emma shakes her head, wracking her brain as she attempts to think of a way to keep from informing David why she needs her cruiser keys. Coming up empty, she looks over to Regina and smiles. "I wouldn't mind being a hostage in your bed a little longer," she tells her, wagging her eyebrows playfully.

"You are incorrigible, Miss Swan," Regina says, and she shakes her head but climbs on the bed anyway, straddling Emma's waist. "But I suppose I could serve out your punishment now."


End file.
